


To just give a reason

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But by the next sentence the smile faded and a frown began to appear, as his lover questioned things in his sleep, such as their love. He had known the Dúnadan was plagued by something, but he knew not it would be such a grave matter. The elf turned his eyes towards the horizon, his mind even more troubled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To just give a reason

Their relationship was spiralling downwards. They were trying and maybe there was some hope, a chance. But he had these doubts gnawing on him lately. Was it the right path he had chosen, or should he wander another? A familiar warmth spread from his side as he rather felt than heard the elf sit down. "What troubles you?" Came the melodic voice of the blonde, but the brunette answered not, his thoughts tangled in his mind. The elf understood and left the man's side, the man immediately wishing for the pleasant warmth to return.

The whispers started around the time the blonde had his watch and he could not help but listen. "Legolas... Love you." Was the first murmur, warming the prince's heart and extracting a smile from him. But by the next sentence the smile faded and a frown began to appear, as his lover questioned things in his sleep, such as their love. He had known the Dúnadan was plagued by something, but he knew not it would be such a grave matter. The elf turned his eyes towards the horizon, his mind even more troubled. Suddenly the king-to-be started whimpering, a very strange sound to leave Aragorn's lips. The prince moved over to his love and took his hand, pressing fleeting kisses to every knuckle, whispering in Sindarin to shoo away this nightmare of Aragorn's. Soon the brunette stopped the cries and sudden movements, his breath heavy again, the ranger dreaming of pleasant things once more. Legolas kissed his forehead and moved back to the shadows of the camp, watching over it until the sun started rising.

The next day the fellowship moved onward, each day moving closer to their destination. Most of those days Aragorn would utter no words to Legolas, seemingly deep in thought, and the elf would watch and wait. After Moria the blonde tried to comfort his love, but the brunette would have nothing of it. They continued on a quick pace towards Lothlorién, but there the ranger would not speak also and the elf realised something, something that made his heart cringe in pain. It was just that he realised that their love seemed so harsh and so cold, was it even worth it? Now doubts too started plaguing his mind and not even the lady of the Golden Woods could soothe his aching heart. Their love, their hearts seemed so broken and even though he loved his ranger, he didn't know if the Dúnadan loved him back. He was such a closed book, even for the persons he held closest to his heart. The blonde had decided that if Aragorn wouldn't want his love anymore, the prince would let him go, but first he had to be sure. And the opportunity came early rather than late, in the form of a certain brunette seeking him out, his own questions needing answering as well.

"Legolas are you tired?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Just give me a reason. Why are we trying, even though we are so weary?"  
"Because I love you and I thought you loved me."  
"I do."  
"Then what is troubling your mind so much? Why do these doubts about us plague you as often as they do? And why do you give in and ponder over them?"  
"It's this strange feeling and I cannot help it. I fear for us."  
"Can't we try one more time? Unless you are too tired of trying."  
"We can, but it will result in heartache."  
"How do you know when you're not trying?"  
"I can feel it!"  
"How can you feel such things? How can you be so sure?!? If you don't want this anymore just tell me, if you have another just tell me, if you loathe me just tell me instead of making up these lies about your feelings!"  
"You're an elf, you should understand!"  
"Well, perhaps I'm not a wise elf or perhaps I don't want to understand!"  
"Why wouldn't you want that?!? Isn't that what lovers do?"  
"Exactly, so why won't you open up and tell me why?"  
"Because I am so tired, but I want to try, for you, because I do love you."  
"Shall we then try again, together?"  
"Together."

And they did try and Aragorn was wrong. These ill feelings of his were because of what would come to pass at Amon Hen, not of what would happen to his relationship with Legolas. It was only a good thing they hadn't broken off their relationship for only bad things would happen from then on and they would've both lived, and faded, in misery. So after the whole ordeal of the ring, he got crowned king and asked the blonde elf to marry him, and even though there were no heirs to the throne of both Gondor and Mirkwood, they still lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot


End file.
